Gave up on Love
by Halawen
Summary: Drew told her he wouldn't be a rebound and now she's upset, so upset she's decided to flee instead of finish out senior year. When Drew finds out he decides he can't let her go and is determined to find her and tell her how he feels. A/U one shot.


_**Readers of dragonsprit's stories he has decided that Take a Chance on a Three Way Dance will be replaced with Stairway to Paradise**_

**Legal: I own nothing but the idea.**

**Important things to know:**

**Starts after Sparks will Fly pt. 2 yes i know another one spawned by that episode, you can tell which episodes really pissed me off because they spawn whole litters of plot bunnies.**

**Adam never died but he and Becky broke up**

**Gave up on Love**

**(CLARE)**

"Adam what are you doing here; I thought you guys were leaving for your grandparents today?" I question when I see my best friend on my doorstop Saturday morning.

"We leave tomorrow. You ran out of the hoedown and you won't answer my calls," he replies stepping inside. Mom and Glen are still visiting Jake so at least they won't hear this. "Are you mad at me or something?"

"It's not you I'm mad at," I confess and his face changes.

"Oh, okay what did Drew do?" Adam inquires sitting in the arm chair.

I sigh and sit on the sofa, "You know I broke up with Eli Thursday night?"

"Yeah he called me upset and then said he wasn't going to let you go," Adam nods.

"Friday at the hoedown Drew and I had sex in the storage room," I admit but can't look him in the eye.

"Holy shit!" Adam exclaims.

"I know but it's been building all semester. Then Eli showed up and everything crumbled, I told him Drew wasn't the reason we broke up, and he wasn't the reason but he was one of them. Drew left us to talk and I told Eli that Drew's been here for me all semester, how he's helped me and he comes when I call or at least returns my call. When I found Drew again in the hoedown he'd decided he was nothing more than a rebound, told me he wouldn't be my rebound and then he walked away so I left," I confess.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" Adam offers.

"No I don't want you to get caught in the middle, you always got caught in the middle with me and Eli. I should have talked to Drew, told him how I felt instead of just sleeping with him, maybe that's all he wanted anyway," I comment and Adam looks hurt. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it I know he's matured since cheating on Alli with Bianca. It just hurts Adam, I broke up with Eli to be with Drew and somehow while I was telling Eli how terrific Drew was your brother was deciding he was a rebound. At least I don't have to see him for ten days until school is back maybe I won't be so angry at him by then."

"You want me to hang out? Get your mind off things?"

"No I think I'm going to get out for a bit but I want to be alone," I reply with an appreciative smile for my best friend. If the situation were reversed I'm not sure I would be so understanding.

"Okay call me if you need to, even if it's to bitch about my brother or Eli," Adam says and I smile.

"Thanks Adam," I grin standing up and kissing his cheek.

Adam leaves and I grab my purse and coat, there's a light snow but it's not bothering me. I walk through the neighborhood thinking about Eli and Drew. Lost in my head and my anger and not paying attention to where I'm going until I hear my name.

"Edwards," a male voice calls and I look over to see Spinner and Emma. They're on the deck of Mr. Simpson's house, well I suppose Emma's parent's house, sitting around a fire pit. I don't see Mr. Simpson or his wife, or their son and I know Connor left last night to go to his parents for Christmas.

"Hey did you guys come for Christmas?" I question as Emma opens the gate to let me in.

"Yeah so why are you walking around all by yourself in the snow?" Spinner asks handing me a stick with a marshmallow on it to roast.

"Just thinking," I respond but with a heavy sigh.

"About?" Emma prods.

"That teenage love sucks and high school boys, even when they go on to college, are immature and selfish and I want nothing to do with them ever again," I grumble.

"Bad breakup?" Spinner asks.

"Something like that. I thought senior year was going to be amazing you know? I survived cancer, Eli and I seemed to be stronger than ever. I'm student council vice president, even getting through chemo brain and bringing up my grades. Then Eli cheated and I kissed Drew and things have just been falling apart. There's such a big part of me that doesn't want to go back to face Drew or anyone. I feel like taking the GED and just not finishing senior year," I confess.

"I know that feeling," Spinner nods as I take my burnt marshmallow from the stick.

"You know we're leaving for Italy in a week, I was given a grant to write a book on the farming practices and eco practices. A friend of mine was supposed to join us but she can't come. If you're interested…"

"Yes," I exclaim before Emma even finishes.

"We'll have to talk to my dad, see if you need to take the GED or if you can be given credit. We plan to be gone a year but I doubt you want to do that," Emma comments.

"No I'm hoping to go to Columbia next year, I already applied but something like this would be great to add. I'll be happy just to escape the rest of senior year but I will have to check with my mom first and she's away visiting my stepbrother. I really want to do this though; the farthest I've ever been from Toronto is New York. Let me go call her, she'll probably freak a little but I can convince her, she'll probably want to talk to you guys though," I tell them.

"No problem we should probably get inside anyway Snake and Jack will be home soon," Spinner tells me.

"Where's your mom?" I inquire trying to remember her name.

"She's at work, she's a hairstylist so weekends are busy," Emma explains.

We go inside and I get out my cell phone calling my mom, she isn't too happy about the thought of me being away from home for so long. Of course I remind her I'll be away at college next year. After I tell her what an educational and enriching experience it will be she asks to talk to Emma. They're still talking when Mr. Simpson and Jack get home. Since Emma's still talking with my mom Spinner explains everything to Mr. Simpson. When Emma's done talking to my mom he talks to my mom, and then he has so much to talk to me about I end up staying for dinner. But by the end of the night I have a ticket to Italy!

**(DREW)**

"Man I can't believe we have to go back to school on Monday. I almost didn't come back," Dallas says setting his bags in his room, "they really missed me in Guelph I got a nice homecoming."

"One you're going to tell Alli about?" Adam questions and Dallas only replies with a coy smile. Adam opens his mouth to say something but then his phone rings. "Hey Clare," Adam says into the phone. I feel a stab of pain and guilt go through me just hearing her name.

"So what did you do at home? I'd tell you about Christmas at our grandparents but it was pretty boring," I comment.

"Well the night I got there I w…"

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Adam yells cutting Dallas off and we look at Adam. "Clare you can't just…I mean what about the rest of your year? If this is about…" Adam stops and looks at me and I look away. "I can talk to him," Adam tells her as he goes outside.

"What's up?" Dallas asks.

"I don't know, haven't seen or talked to Clare since the hoe down," I shrug and then Mom calls us upstairs but Adam's still on the phone with Clare. He's on with her so long he even misses dinner.

"Well that was quite a long conversation, I saved dinner for you," Mom tells Adam when he comes back in.

"I'm not hungry I'm going to Clare's," Adam says running through the kitchen and upstairs.

Adam's gone all night; Dallas and I spend the night playing video games. Dallas goes to see Alli the next day as soon as he's done his chores. When Adam finishes his chores he leaves again. Adam won't talk to me; I guess Clare told him what we did. So when he finally gets home I go into his room to talk to him.

"Adam it was her idea not mine," I tell him.

"Yeah she told me, she told me everything Drew that's what best friends do. Clare doesn't rebound; she's never had a rebound in her life. Clare doesn't do anything unless she's certain about it. Doesn't mean she made the right decision but she never does anything without overthinking it to the point of being neurotic about it," Adam informs me.

"Eli came back and she told him I had nothing to do with why they broke up," I respond.

"Yeah and they have a very complicated relationship, she told me you were part of the reason, anyway it doesn't matter anymore," Adam comments sitting on his bed.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I promised I wouldn't say anything until tomorrow so I can't say. I'm gonna shower," Adam tells me and walks to the washroom.

Adam won't talk to me again that night; he barely even talks to me the next morning. I figure he's just angry and he'll cool down and talk to me again. When we get to school we see Jenna, Connor and Alli in the foyer.

"Hey Adam you talked to Clare? I keep calling her cell but it's off," Jenna says while Dallas and Alli share a kiss.

"Yeah I promised I wouldn't say anything until today but Clare's in Italy. She didn't want anyone to stop her so she only told me. She plans to stay until June, she'll earn credits while she's there," Adam says.

"She's what?" Alli exclaims pushing Dallas away and breaking the kiss.

"Will she be back for graduation?" Jenna questions.

"She's not planning on it," Adam shakes his head.

"How could she plan to spend the rest of her year in another country?" I speak aloud.

"There was something she couldn't come back to," Adam replies giving me a glare and he walks off.

So that's why he's mad at me, his best friend ran off to another country so she wouldn't have to come back and see me. The thing is knowing she's gone hurts, it's just like that old saying you never know what you have until it's gone. I know I told her I wouldn't be a rebound and I walked away from her, I realize I basically already lost her but I thought we'd have the rest of the school year at least. I was expecting her to still be around, still be on student council with me and…I don't know be here still. The thought that she won't be back and I probably will never see her again is frightening. I'm actually having trouble breathing thinking that Clare's just gone. I start thinking about what Adam told me about Clare not rebounding. I think about when I decided I was a rebound, it was after Dallas put the idea in my head and I realize I listened to my fears and Dallas. I barely felt like I was good enough for Bianca I never felt good enough for Clare. I chased her and I told myself it would never happen and then it did and I screwed it up.

"Why weren't you in first period?" Adam inquires breaking me from my thoughts.

"Tell me everything Clare said to you," I reply.

"Why?" He inquires.

"Adam just tell me please I have to know, I have a feeling I made a horrible mistake."

Adam recounts his whole conversation with Clare at her house and then when she called to tell him she was going to Italy.

"I'm a moron I never should have listened to Dallas," I sigh when he's done.

"What are you talking about?" Adam inquires.

"After Clare and I made love and Eli came I left them to talk. I told Dallas and then he told me I was probably Clare's rebound like Zoe was mine. It made sense in the moment and I thought she was going to get back together with Eli, or be with me to make him mad. I don't know what I was thinking I was just…I don't think I'm good enough for her but I'm also kind of in love with her."

"Probably would've been good to figure out before she left for Italy," Adam points out.

"No, no I'm not going to let this happen I'm not going to lose her. I lost Bianca I'm not going to lose another woman I love," I state firmly.

"Drew she flew to Italy Saturday night she's gone, she's going to call in a couple of days you can try talking to her when she calls bu…"

"No I'm going after her Adam," I shake my head.

"How are you going to go after her? Drew?" Adam calls after me but I'm already running down the hall. I get outside scrolling the contacts until I find the one I need.

"Drew?"

"Fiona I need a favor like a huge favor."

"Okay, what favor?"

"I need to get to Italy, the sooner the better," I tell her.

"Umm okay," she replies.

"I need a plane ticket, I will pay you back and a place to stay, also Clare's somewhere in Italy and I need to find her."

"What? Start from the beginning you lost me."

I spend the rest of second period and all of lunch telling Fiona everything from spending time with Clare in the hospital to making love in the storage room. She can't believe it but when I tell her I want to come and find Clare to tell her I love her Fiona is excited. She says she'll by my ticket and try to find out where Clare is but reminds me that Adam probably knows. It's almost third period and I haven't attended any classes today but I don't care. I run back in and find Adam.

"Where is Clare in Italy? Fiona will get me a ticket but I need to know where Clare is I need to find her."

"You don't really think Mom and Dad will let you fly to Italy do you?"

"I'll make them understand, Adam I have to do this please tell me where Clare is," I beg.

"She's in San Casciano it's near Florence," Adam replies.

"Thanks I have to go home and call Fiona and figure out what to tell Mom and Dad."

"You're really going to go all the way to Italy to get Clare?"

"I'm not going to lose her Adam. I told you I'm not going to lose another girl I love."

Fiona manages to get me a flight to Italy but it doesn't leave for two days. It takes me and Adam nearly three hours to convince my parents that I need to go to Italy. Mom calls Mr. Simpson to make sure I can make up classes and she says I have to write a report on the trip. Adam tells me not to screw it up and I spend the next two days thinking about what to say to Clare when I see her. I rehearse it about a million times, even doing it on the plane ride. When I arrive at the airport in Florence I'm surprised to see Fiona waiting in the baggage area.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm a sucker for a good romance, besides I'd earned a few days off. So do we know where Clare is exactly?"

"No but I know she's at an organic farm in San Casciano," I reply.

"Well I have a car and I know the way so let's go," Fiona smiles.

We get in her car and she starts driving, Fiona talks about her internship and how happy she is, especially with her new girlfriend Mariella. She asks about Imogen and I tell her about Jack and she's happy that Imogen found someone. Then I tell her about Adam and Becky breaking up. We make it to San Casciano in half an hour and then Fiona asks where the organic farms are, it's another ten minutes of driving to the first farm, then fifteen to the next and ten to the third where we finally find her. Well we find Principal Simpson's daughter and I know Clare is with them. They tell me where to find Clare on the farm and I take off running. I see her in a field of tomatoes talking to an Italian guy, a strikingly handsome Italian guy and I become jealous. She laughs at something he says, he leans over like he's going to kiss her and I take a tomato and toss it at him. After three years of playing quarter back I nail him right in the face and some of the tomato splashes on Clare and she shrieks.

"Drew?!" She exclaims shocked to see me, "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to tell you I'm in love with you and I'm not going to lose you," I inform her.

"You what?" She asks while the Italian guy walks away to go clean up. "The last time I saw you you told me you didn't want to be a rebound. You walked away from me."

"I know I was an idiot, Dallas told me I was probably a rebound like Zoe was mine and I listened to him. It was the stupidest thing I've ever done and I've done a lot of stupid things. I'm sorry I never should have listened to him or my own fears."

"Fears of what?" She questions.

"That you'd end up with Eli again, that you were just using me, th…"

"Using you? I don't do that Drew, I never would have made love to you if I was going to use you to make Eli jealous I would have kissed you or made out with you. I spent all semester trying to be away from you and dying to be with you because of how much and deeply I felt for you," she says half yelling and almost in tears.

"I know it scared me too, I didn't think I was good enough for Bianca so I knew I wasn't good enough for you."

"That is the stupidest thing you've ever said Drew, I fell for the sweet, caring, protective, vulnerable guy that I worked with all semester. I tried to stay away from you, I took Eli back, tried to avoid spending time with you because it scared me how much I wanted to be with you. Every time you smiled at me or I looked into your deep blue eyes I melted and wanted to be in your arms. And then there's that grin, that amazingly charming grin of yours I thought how lucky I was that Drew Torres was giving me that grin and you think you're not good enough for me?"

"Yeah well I couldn't believe smart, sexy and beautiful Clare Edwards even cast a look my way. Getting girls like Bianca and Alli to look at me is easy but girls like you think I'm trash. So I was sure you'd never love me and I sabotaged it," I confess.

"You should have just talked to me," she says.

"I know I was an idiot, I am an idiot and I'm sorry and you deserve so much better than me but I love you."

"I deserve better than you? You came all the way to Italy for me, you moron don't you realize you're good enough, don't you know how amazing you are?"

"Me what about you? I could never be amazing enough for y…" before I can finish Clare picks a tomato and smooshes it in my face and now she's giggling. "You think that's funny?"

"I got you to shut up before you said something else stupid," she laughs.

"Alright," I respond picking a tomato and smooshing it into her hair making he gasp.

She gets a tomato, lifts my shirt and squashes it on my stomach. So I take a tomato and pull down her shirt a little to smash it on her breasts and she shrieks. She takes another tomato and pulls my jeans meaning to drop it down my pants but I grab her wrist.

"If you drop it down there you're cleaning it up," I tell her.

"And I suppose you're going to tell me you're a rebound after that?"

"Shut up," I grin pulling her to me for a kiss and she drops the tomato. "Don't stay here for the rest of the year please Clare, I love you I want you with me, I need you with me."

"I promised Emma I'd stay at least a month but maybe you can stay with me," she smiles.

"We'll figure it out," I grin pulling her to me.

I put my arms around her from behind and snap a picture of us covered in squashed tomato but smiling. I send the pic to Adam with a text and then turn Clare around capturing her lips for a deep happy kiss.

**Drew: Best idea ever! I'm happy and in love and I got the girl :)**


End file.
